


Invasive Thoughts versus Invader Zim

by Violinash



Series: Soft Zadr one-shots [3]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dib is not doing well, Fic for 3am when you are touch starved, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, IN SPACE, Just supportive boyfriends, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Older Dib (Invader Zim), and Zim is helping the best he can, emotional support in space, professor membrane mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violinash/pseuds/Violinash
Summary: Dib is overwhelmed and Zim is not gonna let intrusive thoughts plague his human. He is learning how to be a better at emotional support in their relationship and doing really good at figuring out this human emotion thing. Also he is really enjoying having a human to hold tight and love without holding back.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: Soft Zadr one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215587
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Invasive Thoughts versus Invader Zim

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know it is intrusive thoughts but it sounded better for the title like that. There is a lot of projection in here as this was created as a vent/comfort fic. Not that that isn't common in my fics tbh. Didn't beta read this very much. Might pass over it again later. Hope people enjoy and find some comfort from this!

Space was too quiet for Zim’s liking. Too empty. This current silence reminded him of his original journey to earth. And it really shouldn’t be quiet with the Dib next to him.

He asked to join him on a late night recon/test flight. This often lead to long rants from Dib about the latest in paranormal or what was happening with college. It also lead to occasional cuddles now that they were partners. Zim really liked those becoming a more frequent thing.

If Dib was sleepy enough, he would sing whatever song has been echoing in his mind and Zim felt unable to show how much he enjoyed all the noises his human made other than through action. Namely holding him tighter and wrapping his antenna in the human’s hair.

Not tonight though, Dib was looking out the voot window sullenly and keeping to his side of the voot chair. Zim was still getting used to offering emotional support, but this was clearly one of those times. Zim stared at Dib while trying to figure out how to start when Dib began for him.

“I’m fine Zim”

“You have some secret eyes human?? And you are doing the shmoop look, which is not typical behavior in the slightest.”

Dib curled around himself a little tighter “Just cause you don’t see my shmoops doesn’t mean they don’t happen often. Not that that is what this is.”

“My great and mighty intellect can see that it is. Tell Zim what is the matter so I can help. I know I was never programmed with emotional support, but I have been getting better.. haven’t I?”

Dib quickly turns to Zim “You have! Absolutely! I just. I don’t need you to worry about something stupid.”

“While I agree you do posess a large stupid head and I am worried about it, Zim still wishes to assist.” Zim set the ship systems to automatic data collection and scooted over to be closer to Dib. “What is going on with my human?”

Zim opened up his arms for a hug which Dib gladly sunk into. One hand wrapped around each other, the other held tightly between them.

“I.. I just shouldn’t be up here. I’ve already been avoiding work all day and now I am up here, still not doing work.”

“You are doing the eeehh human self care thing no?"

"This is too much though. I have stuff to do and I shouldn’t be doing anything but that but.. UGH I just can’t right now.”

Zim was a bit lost. Dib was always relatively good at getting his work done when he needed too. And doing it fantastically when it was his passions. There was something he was not understanding.

“Human, did your father unit call?” Dib tensed. Zim got it.

“Yeah.. it wasn’t a bad conversation though!! We just talked about college and work stuff. What's been going on with my therapy and my plans. He seemed okay with me. I don’t.. nothing happened.”

Zim took Dib’s hand to squeeze and keep the human grounded. Well, as grounded as he could while in space. Dib took a breathe and continued.

“I just feel like I am wasting time I don’t have. I used to be able to push myself into all nighters to get stuff done. I am not behind in class work or our projects, but I perpetually feel like I am going to be any second. I need to contact that summer paranormal studies fellowship soon. I need to stop procrastinating right now, even though I enjoy spending time with you I’m.. see I am just being dumb. I feel so paralyzed by the future for no reason. And it just.. Zim?”

Zim had sat up more so he was face to face with Dib and poked at Dib’s head, examining it with his claws, currently ungloved in the safety and comfort of their ship.

Dib couldn’t help but smile just a little “Zim what are you..”

“I think am going to find a way to remove the invasive untrue thoughts from my Dib’s head… Yes.. Perhaps I can tear them out.”

Zim dramatically opened his mouth wide and lightly bit at the side of Dib’s head before

“AGH! REGRET! BAD TEXTURE! NOT GOOD FOR ZIM’S MOUTH YUCK.”

Zim comically pawed at his mouth while Dib doubled over in laughter at Zim’s antics. Dib did not know if Zim was being earnest or messing around to get him to laugh, but either way he was feeling much lighter has his chest rumbled with giggles and he shed a few tears.

“Is there a reason you just tried to tear off my head?”

“Blegh. Not tear off. Just examine and possibly inspect for bad thought thingys. The Dib is stupid, but is not dumb. Your head is just feeding you this slander for no good reason, and if Zim is honest..” Zim settled down with his shoulders slumped “I do not know right now how to stop it.”

Dib smilled softly at Zim and opened his arms and gestured if Zim wanted to cuddle. Zim literally jumped at the opportunity and wrapped his legs around Dib’s midsection so that they were pressed together with Dib’s head leaned forward into Zim’s chest so that Zim could play with his hair (importantly, not with his mouth this time).

Dib was silent for a little. Zim closed his eyes and tried to be patient. He could feel his Dib thinking. The stillness yet rapid beating of his heart and shallow breathes. Zim pressed a kiss onto the top of Dib’s head.

Dib took a long breathe in… and then out…

“You did great space boy. It’s not so easy to just, remove the thoughts or stop them from coming back. I am just happy you noticed and were willing to try and that you haven’t run away yet from all these complicated human emotional things. The laughing helped a lot. So did this. I can’t say that will be the solution every time, but thanks.” Dib ended the statement with a kiss under Zim’s jaw.

“Any human strong enough to face off against Zim does not deserve to hear lies about being weak. Getting sleep is not a waste of time. And neither is spending time together. Just because you are not exactly where you want to be yet with futury things, does not mean you are less than or dumb or uncapable. If you were fully powered and efficient every single day, you would not be Dib, you would be a perpetual energy generator and Zim finds that thing far less appealing to kiss.”

Dib smiled and chuckled again as Zim pulled him up to kiss his cheek.

“You’re right Zim. The P.E.G. is super ugly. Not good or probably safe to kiss.”

Zim wacked Dib on the head with his antenna

“The other stuff is all true too! Zim is no liar! Your head should not be allowed to insult you! It can’t even come up with good jabs.”

“Okay, okay. Points taken. All of them this time. Thank you for everything.” Dib held Zim under his Pak with one hand and brought the other in front to gently touch the alien’s jaw. “Can I kiss you?”

“Ugh, Zim wanted to ask first.”

“Well I guess I am ahead of schedule on this then hmm?”

“You have beaten Zim this time, but shall not again! And yes, you may kiss your Zim.”

They joined together, indulging in the soft warm comforting presence of each other. Slowly sinking further into the voot seat as they pressed together more in bone deep appreciation. Even when Dib pulled back to breathe, he stayed close, content with loving Zim. Even if the words had not come out yet, he was happy loving him to the fullest whenever they had a moment such as this. Right now, in the present, full of love.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone knows the specific name for what Dib is going through here, let me know. Asking.. for a friend /j (I want to say a mixture of imposter syndrome and anxiety? I did tailor it to Dib and something specific that could be discussed easily in a short fic).
> 
> Comments are highly appreciated cause I am struggling to find that serotonin and cuddling an alien is not exactly an option for me.


End file.
